You Belong to Me
by hirafr95
Summary: Sebuah tempat yang memberikan sejuta kenangan bagi seorang Wu Yi Fan. Masa lalunya, cinta pertamanya... EXO - Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun.


Kris baru saja tiba dari China.

Saat memijakkan kakinya di bandara Incheon, tujuan pertamanya untuk pulang bukanlah rumahnya. Ia menaiki sebuah taksi dari bandara dan meminta sang supir untuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju suatu tempat di kawasan Seoul.

Ia mengingat suatu tempat dimana ia pernah menghabiskan begitu banyak memori disana. Hari-harinya, kenangannya, waktunya, segalanya sudah begitu banyak ia lalui di tempat itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat merasakan betapa indahnya jatuh cinta dan dicintai disana.

Sudah berapa tahun ia pergi meninggalkan Seoul?

**.**

**.**

_**You Belong to Me**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan,"

"Oh, _ne_," Kris merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya kepada sang pengendara taksi. "Ini uangnya. _Gamsahamnida_, _ahjussi_,"

Kris membawa sebuah koper di tangannya dan berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan antik yang cantik. Sebuah gedung tua, namun terdapat banyak ukiran indah di tubuhnya. Bangunan itu tetap tampak megah, tak termakan oleh usia. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada bangunan tersebut. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

Sekilas bayangan mengenai seluruh kenangannya terpintas di benaknya seketika.

"Kafe ini tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu,"

_Namja_ berambut pirang itu memasuki kafe yang ada di depannya. Ia tak langsung mengambil kursi ataupun memesan sesuatu, melainkan hanya diam terpatung di depan pintu. Ada secercah rasa rindu yang muncul di dadanya. Ia seperti kembali ke masa lalu, nostalgia meluap dari pikirannya.

Kris mengingat bahwa ada sebuah orkestra kecil yang selalu memainkan lagu-lagu klasik di pojok ruangan. Kejutan, orkestra itu masih tetap ada. Saat Kris memandang ke sebelah timur dari kelompok pemusik itu, maka ia akan melihat sebuah lukisan bergaya eropa yang terpampang dengan indah. Lukisan itu masih tetap ada, mungkin hanya sedikit berdebu. Namun satu hal yang paling ia ingat dari kafe tersebut adalah tempat dimana ia biasa mendudukkan dirinya dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama seseorang yang paling ia kenang.

Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Seseorang yang pernah mengisi palung hatinya.

Seseorang yang tulus menyayangi dirinya apa adanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan.

"Kris!"

Kris kembali ke dalam alam sadarnya. Seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat tua dan berpostur jauh lebih kecil darinya datang menghampirinya. Ia memeluk sebuah nampan dan tersenyum senang, menampilkan kedua matanya yang semakin menyipit.

"Kris, kau datang!"

_Namja_ itu menaruh nampannya di sebuah meja kosong dan memeluk Kris dengan kuat, meskipun ia harus sedikit berjinjit. Kris tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia mengusap kepala _namja_ tersebut dengan gemas.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Suho,"

"Lama sekali, _pabbo_!"

Suho mengerucutkan bibir dan melepaskan pelukannya, menghujani Kris dengan tinjuan kecilnya. Kris kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang masih tetap seperti anak kecil. Sahabat lamanya tetap tidak berubah, sama halnya dengan kafe bersejarah itu.

"Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan kau tidak berubah, Suho. Kau masih tetap pendek seperti dulu,"

"Kurang ajar,"

Mereka saling melempar canda dan tawa.

Suho adalah teman baik Kris. Saat Kris berusia enam belas tahun dan baru pindah dari Kanada, Suho adalah teman pertamanya saat itu. Mereka bertemu saat duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Berbeda dengan Kris yang notabenenya adalah anak orang kaya, berasal dari keluarga yang cukup dan berada, Suho adalah kebalikan dari Kris. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Untuk melengkapi kebutuhan hidup keluarganya sehari-hari, ia memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan di kafe tersebut. Suho pun diterima. Bahkan di usia mereka yang kini menginjak 23 tahun, Suho masih tetap setia mengabdikan dirinya di kafe itu. 'Sudah cinta' katanya. Syukurlah, jika pekerjaannya menjadi pelayan kafe dapat membuatnya senang dan nyaman. Suho dapat membiayai kuliahnya dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Kris bangga memiliki sahabat yang tidak pernah menyerah dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau menghilang tanpa jejak, Kris,"

"_Yah_, yang penting sekarang aku sudah kembali, 'kan? Sayangnya, besok aku sudah harus kembali lagi,"

"Sungguh? _Arra, arra_… Memangnya kau pergi kemana selama ini?"

"China,"

"_Aigo_, kau meninggalkan _dia _ke China? Jarak antara China dan Korea tidak terlalu jauh, kenapa tidak mau berkunjung kemari?"

Suho menggerutu kesal. Meskipun mencoba untuk tertawa, sesungguhnya hatinya merasa tertohok saat Suho mengucapkan hal itu. 'Dia' yang ia sebutkan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Perlahan, senyuman yang ada di wajah Kris terlihat memudar.

'Dia' yang Suho maksud adalah orang itu.

Sosok yang pernah menjadi kekasih hatinya.

Sosok yang harus ia tinggalkan karena tuntutan pekerjaan orangtuanya.

Sosok yang harus merasakan penderitaan karena Kris memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua secara sepihak.

Sosok yang selalu ramah, ceria, dan bersinar.

Sosok yang selalu memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi jika tertawa.

Sosok yang terlihat 'gila' namun sebenarnya sangat manja jika sudah berhadapan Kris.

Sosok yang bernama…

"Dia ada disana,"

Kris menoleh kepada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Suho. Bercanda. Suho pasti bercanda.

"Sejak kau pergi, meskipun tidak sesering saat bersama denganmu, ia pasti berkunjung kemari. Ia akan menempatkan dirinya di bangku tempat kalian biasa duduk. Ia akan memesan menu yang sama saat ia datang bersamamu. Jika ia selalu terlihat ceria saat kau disini, maka ia akan membalikkan garis senyuman itu saat kau tak ada. Ia lebih suka menerawang kosong ke depan, sering melamun, tanpa ekspresi, pikirannya seperti tebang jauh melayang,"

Kris hanya bisa menelan ludahnya mendengarkan Suho berbicara. Apakah benar yang diucapkan oleh Suho tadi? Apakah sosok itu selalu berada disana saat dirinya tak ada? Apakah sosok itu memikirkan dirinya? Apakah sosok itu…

Apakah sosok itu masih mengingat diri Kris?

"Kris,"

Suho menepuk bahu Kris dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Hampiri dia,"

Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya, menolak tawaran dari Suho.

"_A-ani_, a-aku…"

"Ssssh, maju,"

Meskipun tubuh Suho kecil, jangan remehkan kekuatannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Kris agar mendekati sosok yang sedang diam termangu di bangkunya. Matanya memandang kosong ke luar jendela, kalut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Dan disanalah Kris, berdiri dengan kaku di hadapan mantan kekasihnya.

Suho memberikan semangat dan menyemangatinya dari jauh. Kris hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup.

Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut dan menyentuh kursi yang selama ini biasa ia gunakan. Sosok itu masih melamun, belum menyadari kehadiran Kris di sisinya.

"Chanyeol…"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, _namja_ bernama Chanyeol tersebut menoleh kepada sumber suara. _Voila_, pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata Chanyeol yang bulat tampak semakin membulat saat mendapati sosok Kris hadir di depan wajahnya. Ia terkejut, hatinya terlonjak kaget.

"…Yi Fan…"

Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika kekasihmu yang telah lama hilang dan meninggalkanmu sendiri akhirnya muncul kembali di hadapanmu? Chanyeol menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah. Hatinya sudah bercampur aduk dengan segala rasa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Wu Yi Fan, _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai, muncul kembali di depannya. Setelah menghilang dari kehidupannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama, kini sosoknya hadir kembali di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bukan mimpi, bukan angan-angan belaka.

"Bolehkah… aku duduk disini?"

"_N-ne_!"

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di seberang bangku Chanyeol. Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Meskipun melodi musik klasik mengalun dengan indah di seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun atmosfer di antara mereka berdua tetap terasa canggung. Sesekali keduanya saling mencuri pandang, bertukar lirik, dan melempar senyum. Segalanya menjadi terasa asing. Mereka bahkan mungkin tidak ingat bahwa mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang berbagi cinta dan kemesraan satu sama lain.

Kris melihat jari manis pada tangan kiri Chanyeol. Ia menggunakan sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran yang unik di dalamnya. Bukan, bukan bertuliskan nama dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

'ByunBaek'

Kris merasakan ada sebuah retakan di dalam hatinya.

"Kekasihmu?" ia membuka pembicaraan. Melihat Kris tengah memandangi cincinnya, Chanyeol segera menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Ia menunduk, lalu mengangguk malu.

"Oh,"

Kegugupan dan debaran yang dirasakan Chanyeol semakin terasa jelas.

"_Chukkae_, Chanyeol. Akhirnya kamu sudah menemukan pujaan hati yang baru lagi,"

Kris tersenyum. Ia memang tersenyum. Sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun dan paham betul mana senyuman yang tulus dan mana senyuman yang menyembunyikan rasa pilu. Kris memang tersenyum dan terlihat senang, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia terluka.

"A-aku…"

"Siapa namanya, Yeol?"

Kris berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Namanya… Byun Baekhyun,"

"Oh, nama yang unik," Kris masih tetap memasang senyuman palsunya. "Bagaimana orangnya, Yeollie? Apakah dia menyenangkan?"

"_N-ne_," jawab Chanyeol dengan terbata. "Dia… Dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan, perhatian, dan menerimaku apa adanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tak bisa kuceritakan mengenai dirinya, karena ia begitu cerah seperti matahari," Chanyeol tersenyum.

_Bukankah dia sama sepertimu, ceria dan begitu hangat…_

"Syukurlah…" Kris mengaduk _mocha latte_ yang baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu dan meneguknya sedikit. "Aku ikut senang, Yeollie…"

_Aku terluka, Yeollie…_

Chanyeol tidak berani memandang mata Kris. Saat ia melihat mata itu, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah sorot mata yang memilukan. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia merasa telah berkhianat. Memang benar, Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Ia memang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Namun perasaan itu terasa berbeda jika harus berhadapan dengan Kris.

Mungkin Chanyeol hanya bingung. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mungkin Chanyeol masih memiliki rasa untuk Kris.

"_Yah_, Chanyeol! Tidak seperti biasanya kamu tidak berselera makan begini. Ayo, makan _vanilla cake_-mu! Kalau tidak dimakan, akan segera kurebut,"

Kris menggenggam sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya dan sebuah garpu di tangan kirinya. Matanya seolah sudah bersiap untuk menerkam kue lezat yang ada di tengah meja. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menarik kuenya dan melindunginya dari Kris si pemangsa. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kris.

"Punyaku!"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kris, Chanyeol segera melahap kuenya dengan cepat seakan-akan tak ingin menyisakannya barang sedikit pun kepada Kris. Yang melihat Chanyeol makan pun hanya tertawa. Chanyeol memakan kuenya dengan berantakan, sampai-sampai krim kue tersebut menempel di hidung Chanyeol.

"Makan dengan benar, Chanyeollie,"

Kris mengusap hidung Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya, membersihkan krim yang menempel di atas sana. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang. Padahal hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil. Padahal hanya sebuah usapan kecil. Padahal hanya sebuah perhatian kecil.

Chanyeol merasa hangat. Ia merasa tenang.

"Te-terima ka–"

"Sama-sama, Chanyeollie,"

Inilah bagian dari Kris yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Perhatiannya, kehangatannya, kasih sayangnya, senyumannya…

_Chanyeol, ingat Baekhyun!_

"A-ah, _hyung_," Chanyeol membuka kembali pembicaraan. "Apa… apakah kamu sudah menemukan… pujaan hatimu yang baru?"

_Ia sudah melupakan perasaannya padamu, Chanyeol. Kumohon, jangan berharap lebih, Park Chanyeol!_

Kris menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah,"

_Ah, dadaku terasa sakit…_

"_Ji-jinnjja_?"

"_Ne_,"

"Kamu… sungguh sudah bertemu?"

Kris tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Sudah," ucapnya sambil membenarkan jaketnya. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku di depan mataku sendiri,"

Kris beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Lagi, ia dibuat terkejut oleh sosok seorang Wu Yi Fan. Memperhatikan punggung Kris yang keluar dari kafe dan melangkah semakin menjauh, Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan membiarkan bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Chanyeol,"

Seseorang menyapanya dari belakang. Dengan mata berair dan sedikit merah, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kepada sumber suara. Suho tersenyum layaknya seorang malaikat penjaga kepadanya.

"_H-hyung_, aku…"

"Kejarlah,"

Chanyeol masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Suho.

"A-aku…"

"Kejarlah Kris. Kejarlah dia seperti saat kau mengejarnya dulu di sekolah. Datangi dia seperti kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya di sekolah. Hampiri dia seperti kau ingin menemui seniormu yang sudah sangat kau puja sejak lama itu hingga keberanianmu berbuah manis dengannya,"

Suho menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, memberikan kekuatan dan keberanian kepadanya. Chanyeol termangu dengan ucapan Suho. Ia seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa dimana ia adalah _hoobae_ dari Kris dan Suho. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengagumi Kris dari kejauhan. Hingga suatu hari mereka dipertemukan oleh sebuah acara sekolah dan saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Perasaan itu muncul dan membuat mereka berujung bersama, dari 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita'.

"Besok dia akan kembali lagi ke China,"

Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya. Kris akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu,"

Suho menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan memberikannya sejuta semangat. Status Chanyeol saat ini memanglah kekasih dari Baekhyun. Suho tahu, Suho mengerti bahwa Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa kepada Kris. Jika ada yang ingin diucapkan, ucapkanlah. Jika ada yang ingin dilakukan, lakukanlah. Selagi Kris masih ada disini, kerjakan apa yang ingin dikerjakan, batin Suho.

Chanyeol pasti dapat membaca pikirannya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Chanyeol berlari menuju keluar kafe dan mengikuti jalan yang telah dilalui oleh Kris. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, meskipun arahnya sudah benar, ia tidak menemukan batang hidunganya sedikit pun. Chanyeol berhenti berlari dan mengumpulkan napasnya sejenak. Ia masih terus mencari dengan napas terengah-engah.

Di tengah kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang, tampak sosok _namja_ jangkung yang sedang berdiri sendirian di tepi jalan. Ia membawa sebuah koper yang sama seperti yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol tadi. Wajah serius tanpa senyum itu mengamati mobil-mobil yang berjalan melaluinya. Ia sedang menunggu taksi.

Wu Yi Fan.

Rasa lelah yang ada di tubuh Chanyeol runtuh seketika. Dengan rasa gugup, ia perlahan menghampiri Kris. Ia menyentuh lengan Kris dengan pelan.

"Yi Fan…"

Kris menoleh.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Chanyeol?"

Ternyata tangan Kris masih tetap melambai ke arah jalan, mengakibatkan sebuah taksi datang menghampirinya. Bunyi klakson menderu pikiran Kris. Ia meminta kepada sang supir untuk menunggu sebentar.

Kalau perlu, ia akan menghentikan apapun hanya untuk dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, meskipun itu hanya sesaat.

"_H-hyung_…" Chanyeol tak ingin membuang waktu. "_Hyung_ akan pergi lagi?"

"Besok, Yeollie. Aku akan pulang ke China,"

"Oh…"

Chanyeol bukanlah orang dengan tipe berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu saat berbicara. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Kris. Kris tersenyum. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya kepada Chanyeol.

Janji kelingking seperti ini adalah kebiasaan mereka sewaktu menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu.

"Jika ada waktu, hubungi aku. Nomorku masih tetap sama,"

Kris ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kalau tidak sempat, aku akan mengirimimu surat, Yeollie,"

"_Aigoo_! Lamban! Dasar orang tua!"

Tautan kelingking mereka semakin erat.

"Jangan boros dalam menghabiskan uangmu, Yi Fan,"

"Jangan teledor dalam menyimpan uangmu,"

"Jangan lupa untuk makan,"

"Istirahat yang cukup, Chanyeol,"

"Tersenyumlah lebih banyak,"

"Jangan berhenti tersenyum,"

Seakan kehabisan kata-kata, Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menatap kedua mata Kris lekat-lekat.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_,"

Chanyeol melipat bibirnya dan tersenyum. Ia memberikan senyuman terindahnya, termanisnya, terbaiknya kepada Kris. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat. Setidaknya, ia ingin memberikan yang paling baik dari dirinya kepada Kris sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Sayang kamu juga, Chanyeol,"

Dua kelingking yang erat terlepas menjadi sebuah tautan jemari yang hangat dan genggaman tangan yang kuat. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Saat ia mengucapkan hal itu, Kris selalu menjawabnya berbeda. Kris tidak berubah. Kris yang dulu sama saja dengan Kris yang sekarang. Sama halnya dengan dirinya. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara keduanya.

"Tuan, anda jadi pergi atau tidak?" suara sang supir taksi menginterupsi momen mereka berdua. Kris melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Tetaplah menjadi sosok yang ceria dan hangat, Park Chanyeol!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, taksi yang dinaiki oleh Kris mulai melaju secara perlahan. Kris melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol, menyampaikan salam terakhirnya sebelum pergi.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan pelan. Kehangatan bibir Kris masih terasa dengan jelas disana. Bukan hanya ciuman di pipi saja, kecupan lainnya saat mereka msih bersama dulu pun masih tetap terasa dengan jelas dan nyata oleh Chanyeol.

Ia tidak berhenti mengusap. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengenang kembali masa-masa yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Segalanya terasa berharga, terlebih dengan janji kelingking yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Tidak sedikitpun perubahan terlihat dari keduanya. Mereka yang sekarang sama saja dengan mereka yang dulu.

Mungkin Kris memang tidak berubah.

Mungkin Chanyeol pun demikian.

Mungkin tidak pernah ada yang berubah sedikit pun di antara mereka walaupun waktu terus berjalan.

Mungkin perasaan yang mereka miliki masih tetap sama.

Mungkin mereka memang saling menyayangi, hanya tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

"Kris Wu bodoh,"

Mungkin waktu akan mempertemukan dua insan yang saling menyayangi suatu hari _lagi_ nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pengakuan:** Sebenernya aku ship OT4 - taoris/krisyeol/baekyeol/baektao/krisbaek/chantao ;_; /dihajar/

Entah, aku cuma merasa harus nulis fic buat krisyeol ship #plak mereka kurang perhatian (?) ; u ; #geplak lagi

Dan uh oh, ada banyak krisyeol moment di acara 100 harinya EXO hari ini, baektao juga ;w; HUNHAAAAAAAAN ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH ;;;AAAAA;;;

Aku bakal update kaisoo ficnya besok T_T maaf banget malah publish krisyeol fic ; A ;

Mungkin dibuat sequel lucu ya? Ada bumbu (?) taoris & baekyeol KYAAAAA /apasih/

Sampai jumpa besok! ^o^


End file.
